Painful Scars
by Ray-Kai-Lover
Summary: Ray gets mauled by 2 dogs and his face gets disfigured. Will Kai help Ray? Will Kai make Ray smile again? KaixRay, TysonxMax, BryanxTala


**Painful Scars**

Erica- Hi!! Here's a new story!

Pico- Kai x Ray fic?

Erica- Yap!

Kai- Do I get to kill Tyson?

Erica- Hell no!!

Kai- Dammit!!

Ray- Are you going to torture me in this fic!

Erica- Yap!!

Kai- No!! Not my kitten!!

Erica- Ray, do the disclaimer! Please!

Ray- Erica does not own Beyblade!! I'm gonna die!!!!

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice sunny afternoon. Kai and Ray just had lunch at some fancy restaurant and were walking back to Tyson's dojo.

"Lunch was great! Thanks, Kai!" Ray smiled as he and Kai held hands while walking. Kai and Ray have been dating for 3 years now.

"No need to thank me, Ray! What Kitten wants, Kitten gets!" Kai replied. Then Kai moved closer to Ray and kissed Ray's soft cheek. "God, you're beautiful!" Kai whispered in Ray's ear. Ray was blushing a pale red. Then they stopped at a drug store.

"I need to pick up something. You still here, I'll be back in a few minute. Ok, Ray?" Kai said.

"Ok!" Ray replied as Kai went into the store. Ray waited outside the store. Then the raven hair teen heard something growling behind him. Ray turned around and saw two Presa Canario. One was black. And the other one was black and brown with a white chest. Ray froze in fear as the two dogs growled and beared their teeth at him. Ray was terrified of dogs and being a cat made the situation worst. Then suddenly the black dog jump and tackled Ray to the ground. The chinese teen screamed in pain when the dog sunk it's teeth into Ray's cheek. The other dog started to tear at Ray's left arm.

_(In The Store_)

In the store Kai was looking for a gift for Ray. Then suddenly Kai heard Ray scream. Kai rushed to the store windows and two Presa Canario viciously attacking his lover.

"Shit!" Kai cursed as he ran out the door. When Kai got outside, he ran to Ray's aid. Then he grabbed the dog with the white chest by the neck and tried to pull it off of the neko jin. Suddenly the dog turn on Kai and bit his right hand.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kai yelled as he tried to shake the dog off his hand. Then he started beating the dog over it's head with his left fist. The dog let go and was about to jump on Kai, but Kai kicked it in the ribs. The dog took off whining. Then the russian started punching the black dog in the head. The black dog let go of the neko jin and ran off. Ray was covered in blood. Kai noticed that Ray was covering his face. Then Kai reached into his pant pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Kai quickly phoned an ambulance.

"Hello, I needed ambulance! My boyfriend was viciously attacked by two dogs! Please hurry!" Kai said. He kneeled down and held Ray in his arms. Ray was shaking and was having a hard time breathing. "Hang on, Ray! Help is on the way!" Kai said softly.

Then a few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and took them to the hospital.

_(At Tyson's Dojo)_

Tyson, Max, Hilary, Daichi, and Kenny were in the living room watch a movie. The phone started ringing.

"Someone answer the damn phone!" Tyson cursed. Then Kenny answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kenny asked

"_Kenny, is that you?" _

"Kai! Where are you?"

"_I'm at the hospital. Ray got attacked by two dogs."_

"Oh my god! Is Ray alright ? Are you alright?"

"_The doctors are working on Ray right now and I'm ok."_

"We'll head to the hospital right now! I hope Ray will be ok!"

"_Me too! See ya!"_

"Bye!" Kenny said. Then he hung up the phone.

"Hey, what's up Kenny?" Max asked.

"Kai and Ray are at the hospital. Ray's hurt badly!" Kenny answered.

"Lets go!" Tyson said. Everyone got up and walked out of the living room. Then they left the dojo.

_(At The Hospital)_

Kai put his cell phone into his pant pocket. He finished talking to Kenny. He was in the waiting room. Then a nurse walked up to Kai.

"Sir, I noticed your hand is bleeding," the nurse said.

"It's fine," Kai growled.

"Sir, you should let me look at your hand so I could clear it and bandage it. You might need a tetanus shot and stitches," the nurse replied. Kai gave in and let the nurse look at his right hand. He only needed seven stitches. So the nurse stitched his hand up and gave him a tetanus shot. Then she bandaged his hand.

"Thanks," Kai said. A few minutes later Tyson and the gang arrived at the hospital.

"Kai!!" Tyson yelled as they ran into the waiting room.

"Hey, are you ok?" Hilary asked.

"I'm fine!" Kai snapped.

"How's Ray?" Max asked.

"I don't know! I'm still waiting for the stupid doctor!!!" Kai growled.

"Tell us what happened?" Kenny asked.

"We stopped at the drug store. I went in for only a few minutes, but then two Presa Canario dogs came and attacked Ray! If only I didn't stop at the store Ray wouldn't have gotten attacked!" Kai growled.

"Don't blame yourself, Kai! It's not your fault!" Hilary said softly as she put her hand on Kai's shoulder. Then the doctor came out and walked over to them.

Erica- First chapter finished!! Sorry for the chiffy!!

Ray- Am I dead?

Kai- Better not be!!

Pico- Don't worry! Erica would never kill Ray!!

Kai- But she plans on killing me in her next fic!!!

Ray- Please read and review!!

Erica- Enjoy!! No Flames Please!!!!


End file.
